Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{9x}{5} + \dfrac{-4x}{5}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{9x - 4x}{5}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{5x}{5}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 5: $t = \dfrac{x}{1}$ $t = x$